


Stay

by flokatae (wolfi_sama)



Series: BTS fluff ficlets [4]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Jackmon, M/M, Namjoon is a sap and y'all know it, Rapson, confession timeeee, just a little angst i promise, lots n lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfi_sama/pseuds/flokatae
Summary: "You could've at least stayed for breakfast, you know? I feel like an abandoned one-night stand."





	Stay

-

 

 

      "Good morning.."

      Namjoon's soft voice charmed its way into Jackson's still dreaming mind and gently pulled him into consciousness. Jackson blinked, body heavy from a long overdue night of sex and maybe a little too much alcohol.

      "Morning," Jackson mumbled, rolling to the side and stretching his hand out for Namjoon to take.

      It took him a good while to realize that Namjoon was sitting on the edge of his bed, fully dressed and seemingly ready to leave for whatever his busy schedule had in store for him today.

      Namjoon interlaced their fingers and placed a long kiss on the back of Jackson's hand, lips curling into a smile. Unlike Jackson, Namjoon appeared to be completely unfazed by the fact that he was leaving his boyfriend in favor of his work for the fifth time in a row.

      "Are you.. just waking me up to say goodbye?" Jackson asked, voice still a little rough.

      Caressing Jackson's skin with his thumb, Namjoon nodded eventually and apologized hurriedly when Jackson's arm went limp, his hand sliding out of his grip. _Of course he was!_

      "I'm sorry. I'd love to stay but I have to finish this song today."

      "I know, I know."

      Jackson glanced at the alarm. 7 a.m.

      "You could've at least stayed for breakfast, you know? I feel like an abandoned one-night stand."

      Namjoon smiled apologetically.

      "I'm sorry. I really am."

      "You already said that."

      Lazily kicking back the blanket, he sat up and folded his legs, noticing about half a dozen hickeys scattered all over his thighs. Jackson frowned, trying to remember when exactly Namjoon left them there but his hungover brain couldn't keep up.

      Weeks upon weeks of planning and canceling dates last minute and now that they finally managed to meet up for more than just a few hours between appointments — heck, they even found the time to sleep with eachother — he couldn't even remember half of it! There was a huge alcohol-shaped gap in his memories and if there had ever been a time he regretted drinking, it was now.

      "Remind me not to bring any alcohol next time," he complained, brushing back his hair, "whenever _next time_ might be."

      Namjoon made a soft sound and cupped Jackson's cheek with his hand, gently drawing him closer, "I promise it won't be long."

      After a moment of hesitation, Jackson melted into the kiss and teasingly bit Namjoon's lower lip when he tried to pull away. He knew he couldn't keep Namjoon from leaving completely, but he decided to coax a few more minutes out of him.

      Trying not to break the kiss, Jackson shifted and steadied himself with a hand on Namjoon's shoulder before maneuvering himself onto his lap. Namjoon huffed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his scantily dressed boyfriend.

      "You're playing dirty", Namjoon murmured and scattered kisses from Jackson's jaw down to his neck.

      "Don't give me ideas," Jackson smiled, fingers combing through Namjoon's hair, careful not to ruffle it too much.

      There was a long pause where they covered each other in kisses, hands exploring familiar skin. Nothing they'd never done before but to Jackson it felt like the first time in forever that they were this close.

      "I don't want you to leave," Jackson whispered and placed a kiss on Namjoon's forehead.

      Leaning against the touch, Namjoon nodded slightly before he looked up, only to avert his gaze as soon as their eyes met. He had no reason to feel guilty and Jackson knew it was unfair to hold his crammed schedule against him but he enjoyed Namjoon's company too much to be able to just brush it off.

      "It's childish of me, I know."

      "No," Namjoon blurted out, "It's.. not childish. Not at all."

      "But you're always so calm about it, while I'm—"

      "I'm not." He shook his head, a defeated laugh escaping him. "I try to be but every time I leave you it takes me hours to get my mind back on track because my thoughts are still with you. Working on songs is close to impossible in that state. You don't want to know how many absurdly mushy lyrics I wrote just to get it out of my system. There's so much I want to talk to you about, so much to do, but there's never enough time. I keep wondering what you're doing once I'm gone; whether you're going on about your day as usual or whether you're angry with me for leaving. That's also why I don't reply to your texts most of the time: every singe one of our interactions sends my thoughts and heart flying and I no longer have control over my mind, you know? I've never felt like this before and I don't yet know how to get a grip on it. ..Look, what I'm trying to say is that you have every reason to be upset and honestly, I'm not sure why you're still putting up with me."

      Jackson's mouth fell open, momentarily startled by the flood of words and information Namjoon had just thrown at him. He'd always thought that his feelings for Namjoon were stronger than the other way around but turns out Namjoon was simply overwhelmed by how in love he was himself. A turn of events Jackson had certainly hoped for but who would've guessed how whipped Namjoon really was.

      Breaking the awkward silence with an amused huff, Jackson leaned in for a kiss, thumbs gently brushing over Namjoon's jaw.

      "You're a fucking moron, Namjoon."

      Namjoon smiled weakly, not sure how to react.

      "First of all," Jackson started, his voice growing softer the longer he spoke, "I'm not 'putting up with you'. I mean yeah, I'm not a fan of your texting attitude but I think that's something we can work on? You don't have to reply to every single text I send you, just maybe let me know that you're still alive."

 

      Sure, Jackson expected a bit more than a silent nod from Namjoon but considering how rarely they talked about this kind of thing..

      They'd work this out. Maybe not this time but Jackson was confident they'd somehow manage to meet up more often.

      It was already comfort enough to know how Namjoon felt about him.

 

      "Second of all," he continued after another kiss, "promise me you'll stay for breakfast next time."

      Namjoon smiled and leaned his head against Jackson's shoulder. "Promise."

      "Good." Jackson wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck, inhaling the soothing scent of his perfume.

      "Thank you."

      "..I love you."

      "Love you too."

 

 

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ❤


End file.
